Random Sweet Love stories
by Rainygirly
Summary: Another selection of stories, but this time a much easier and sweeter read. Will be under complete since I will post all new stories for each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Maka's Favorite Toy Part 1

This is a new sets of short stories, since some people can't handle the dark stories I'm writing some more stories that are more romantic and/or sweet though it might have some sadness in it, but it will always end on a good note. Don't worry though, I'm still writing dark stories for those of you who like them. :)

XX

"B-But Mommy! Missy Teacher told me that I could bring Miss Sara Ta! It's show and tell today, so I'm aloud!" The five year old Maka held tightly onto her mom's shirt from the end. Tattered from the day's work of washing raggedy clothes and scrounging up something for dinner, the mom patted the little girl's head and bent down in front of her.

"Hunny, you can't, that is your favorite and only toy that you own. I don't want you to lose her or tear her." Big eyed with a big frown the girl looked down at her beloved toy and hugged it tightly.

"B-But mommy…" She says once more without any more avail.

"No is a no, okay dear?" She sighs as she gets back up and wipes her hands on the dirty torn apron that was once white. Their shack of a house creaked as she started to walk back to the kitchen to figure out how to make dinner out of one onion and a handful of green beans.

Being young, the child holds tightly onto her toy and leaves the house to go to school. "I'm going to school now mommy, I'll be back later." She waves then skips out of the house, clenching onto her doll not wanting the horrible things her parent said to happen to the doll.

At school all the children go into their used classrooms and sat down on their flattened cushions of a seat. A small table for some of the students, but each was an odd shape such as a square or octagon for a table. Though some students weren't so lucky and were given a plastic clipboard to do their days work. Maka skipped into the classroom as she went over to her seat and plopped down with a happy thud. The bell soon ringing as the teacher closes the door and goes to the paint peeling desk of her own.

"Okay class, today is show and tell day. If you have an object you would like to share with the class, please raise your hand." The long legged and broad boned female of a teacher announced. Many hands shot up including a certain females. Going through the many hands that were raised soon it was Maka's turn. She quickly got up and went in front of the class and raised her tattered doll into the air.

"This is Miss Sara Ta~! She is my first doll and I love her very much! I sleep with her every night and we share secrets together." Maka says happily as she then cradles the doll against her chest and goes back to her seat. After a few other hands the bell rings and their school time is over. Students quickly get up and head to the playground outside to play a bit before heading back home to work or help their parents.

Maka being one of the kids on the playground sat on the play set and talked to her doll. A large child goes up to her and bashes the loved toy to the ground. Maka suddenly losing her doll from her hands screams lightly going down to grab it, but the big boy blocks her.

"What are you doing Chris?! Stop blocking me from my dolly!" She said going after it once more to only be blocked again. She whimpers and starts to cry in frustration. "Y-You big bully! Stop being so mean!"

Suddenly the big boy squeals and turns around as a younger boy with white hair and red eyes was behind him. "What are you doing you little kid?" The bigger boy told him. "Why you pinching me like that? Want me to give you a knuckle sandwich?"

"Your so mean to girly, why don't you go and eat one of those by yourself!" The little boy said stepping on the bullies feet.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing? That hurts!" Crying out as the big boy runs away from the two.

The smaller boy goes over to the crying girl that went and grabbed her toy once more. "Are you okay girly?" He asks smiling with sharp teeth in it.

She gasps slightly, but not shied away. "I'm fine, and my name isn't Girly!" She protests as she pokes him in his side gently.

"Sure it is Girly." He laughs a little and then runs away from her to go home. The little girl watched him and called out to him.

"Where are you going? Come backkkkk!" She yells unhappily as she sniffles.

"I'll see you again someday." Was the only answer she gotten back.

XX

Thanks for reading! :D Rate and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's Favorite Toy Part 2

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them! Though I would ask if there are things I can improve on my stories you could tell me, I want to become a better writer like most on this website. Also something I would like to do is I am thinking of making this short story into a real one, or at least a longer one. What do you think? Should I just keep doing a few more parts for this story and keep it in the random story section, or should I move it to a real chapter story?

Enjoy!

XX

Twelve years later….

The young scrawny girl that once was before has blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Long running legs paired with two drawing hands that made art seem to always tell a story in the frame. Lengthy hair curled slightly at her shoulders showing off the tan silkiness in the light.

Though Maka still lived in a not so expensive home they did improve over the years, both now had suitable jobs. Maka worked at the local farmer's marker every weekend and her mom worked in cleaning the houses of rich families.

Today was the last week of her 11th grade year; she was very excited for the week to end so she can stay home and draw. Her long hair was pulled back for this occasion and was pulled into a messy, but attractive bun. She wore her favorite purple shirt with frilly lace on the ends of it, with a neat bow at the top where a small swell of cleavage was present. Stone washed jeans brightened up her whole outfit companied by a pair of black ballet shoes.

Though even though this week was special, she still had to go to work so she packed her backpack with her work clothes and shoes. Sighing as she hung the bag on her back as she opened the door to leave home.

"I'm going to school now mom, I'll be back after work." She called out to her dear mother.

"Bye, bye darling, I'll see you then."

The sweet daughter leaves her home quietly, closing and locking the door so her mother wouldn't have to worry about it. She trotted off to school, her backpack bouncing with each step she took. She was ready to become a senior in her school and wanted to do well in the last week.

Suddenly a bicycle ran into her and she was thrown into the grass, green stains were on her new clothes and she made a frustrated face. Though she had a few bruises she was more worried about the white haired boy that had scrapes all over him from the incident.

"Are you okay?" Maka said quickly getting up and going over to the handsome young man. "You were in quite a hurry…" Somehow Maka seemed to recognize this boy, though she didn't know from where. It was like it was on the tip of her tongue the answer, but she just couldn't quite find it.

"I-I'm fine." The boy quickly got up and looked at the girl, a shimmer went into his eyes as he smiled at her. "Sorry to bother you." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a one hundred dollar bill. "Please buy yourself some new clothes; sorry I ruined the ones you are wearing now." The man answered before handing the money to her and pedaling off.

"H-Huh?! Hey! Why did you give me this money! Hey kid!" Maka yelled, but her cries were in vain. Sighing she looked at the money and imagined what she could do with it. She could buy her and her mom something nice to eat, or even help pay off the bills with this. No… She was going to save it until the right time, for now she had to head over to school.

XX

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
